


You Are My Celebratory Flower

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: Set in 20-21 century AU. Gabriel Lorca and Philippa Georgiou get married as an arranged marriage. They love each other but they think their partner doesn’t love him/her… Romance/Angst





	You Are My Celebratory Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Warning!( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert! My English skill doesn’t enough to write a fan fiction…

I know you never love me.

Philippa Georgiou…Actually, her family name is now Lorca but she doesn’t think the name is suit to her, took a fortune cookie from a dish and divided it. She didn’t read a paper inside, Whatever it says, it’s meaningless for her now. She tried to eat it but she couldn’t. Put the fortune cookie down on a table and laid down on a sofa, she closed her eyes, A single tear dropped on her cheek.   
“Phili, Are you alright?”  
Philippa almost cried out when she heard Gabriel Lorca....Her husband’s voice. Why he always find me when I’m crying? I don’t want him to see I’m crying! Philippa rubbed her cheek and said “Nothing.”  
Of course Lorca doesn’t look satisfied. I’m fine, Gabriel. There is nothing you have to worry. Philippa said and smiled slightly. Lorca doesn’t like this smile. When she smiled in Malaysian sunlight, she was really beautiful. Her smile is like a flower that people in Malaysia call Bunga Raya . Lorca really wants her when she looked him up with her dark brown eyes and called his name. Her father was Lorca’s business partner and he wanted him to get married with his daughter. Of course Lorca accepted his proposal and got married with Philippa. But after they got married and left Malaysia, Philippa became rarely smile. She usually depressed and sometimes cried. Does she miss her family and homeland? Lorca asked her does she need something to make her new life comfortable. But the answer is always the same one. I’m fine, there is nothing you have to worry. Lorca stroked Philippa’s cheek. Gabriel is such a cruel person… Philippa thought. I know he doesn’t love me. But he acts like he loves me. It makes me…miserable. Lorca kissed her cheek and said if you need something, you can tell me. Philippa nodded. But she doesn’t think she can tell him what does she need. If I say I need your love, will you love me, Gabriel?

She wants to see him. Philippa went to her husband’s bedroom and lied down on the bed. He went to 10 days business trip and she missed him so much. Please, Gabriel…Come to home. She whispered to her husband. But even he comes back from business trip, she’s alone. He doesn’t love her and…She’s alone even they’re together. The dark brown eyes were filled with tears. Gabriel, I love you. Philippa whispered. I want to be your wife…not just on paper. She cut her words and started to cry.   
Lorca found his wife sleeps on his bed. She’s so lovely and he really wants her to be his, But how could he forces her to sleep with him.? If he does, he’s sure it breaks her heart. He kissed Philippa’s cheek and whispered “I’m home, Phili.”  
The dark brown eyes opened slowly and met sky blue eyes. Then, Philippa cried out.   
“I…I’m sorry, Gabriel…”  
Lorca kissed Philippa who blushed her cheeks and dropped her eyes on her knees. Then he whispered “You don’t have to say sorry.” He took a soft toy from a paper bag on a floor and tossed it to Philippa. The soft toy looks like a green creature. What’s this? Philippa asked and Lorca answered it’s a souvenir of Tokyo. He took another soft toys from the paper bag and tossed them to Philippa again and again. Soon, the bed become like Kiss and Cry. I’m not a child… I’m elder than you. Philippa made a lovely protest and Lorca stroked her hair.  
“Everybody thinks you’re younger than me. Some of them said I’m a criminal who got married with a too young Asian girl.”  
I believe you have to tell them the fact… Philippa whispered and noticed that she didn’t say “Welcome back” to her husband. Put a soft toy on her knees and smile slightly, she said “Welcome home, Gabriel. I’m so glad that you finally came back to our home. And…Thank you for the souvenirs,”  
Lorca isn’t sure that Philippa is really glad that he came back or not.

Philippa looked down at a coffee with a lot of sugar and milk and sighed. When she ordered it, she asked could she have a coffee with milk and sweetened condensed milk but a barista looked at her like he saw a strange person. She sighed again, She wants to go back to Malaysia. She doesn’t want to be with her husband who never love her. It’s so…miserable. Philippa’s dark brown eyes were filled with tears, When she rubbed her tearful eyes, a woman who has blond hair sat down the opposite side of her, What!? Who is she? The woman smiled at Philippa and said  
“Nice to meet you, little miss…I’m Katrina Cornwell. I’m an old friend of your husband…Gabriel Lorca.”  
I’m not little miss… Philippa muttered herself. But she didn’t say it because she knows she looks younger than her age in this country. Philippa held out her right hand for Katrina and said “I’m Philippa…Philippa Georgiou.”  
Katrina asked “Georgiou? Isn’t it Lorca?” Philippa didn’t answer. Then, Katrina took Philippa’s right hand. She looked Philippa who lapsed into a silence and suddenly, touched her cheek.  
“You Asians are created so delicate...I can’t believe Gabriel doesn’t break such a fragile girl.”  
Philippa felt uncomfortable and tried to leave from Katrina a little. Katrina cupped Philippa’s cheek and went close to her. Then she whispered  
“Gabriel loves rare things…You’re only a part of his collections, little miss oriental doll.”  
Philippa felt pain in her heart. But Katrina is correct. Lorca got married with her because his business partner…Philippa’s father wanted. For him, she’s just an extra of his marriage for tighten the relationship with his business partner. Bite her lower lip, Philippa held her head up high.  
“…I know that. I know Gabriel never love me. I don’t have such a sweet dream.”  
Doll-like dark brown eyes glared at Katrina. I believe Gabriel fell in love with those eyes. Katrina thought. Not like Lorca’s eyes, Philippa’s eyes are loved by light.  
“You bloody from your lip, little miss oriental doll.”  
Katrina held out a handkerchief to Philippa but she beat it. Katrina surprised a pain that she felt when Philippa beat her hand is stronger than her expect, Philippa glared at Katrina with her tearful dark brown eyes and said “Don’t touch me…I don’t care about my face.”  
“A doll’s worth is a beautiful face, little miss oriental doll.”  
“You want to say if I lose my worth, he’ll dump me? I don’t care, He never…”  
Suddenly, big hands grabbed Philippa’s shoulders. What? What’s next? Philippa almost cried out. A familiar voice called Philippa’s name. When she turned back, she saw her husband’s angry face.   
“What did you do to her?”  
Katrina answered “Nothing, I just talked with your lovely, lovely oriental doll, Gabriel.” Her words made Lorca angrier. He glared at Katrina and said “Don’t call Philippa a doll!” It made her surprised. Does he…such an emotional man? Or little miss oriental doll changed him? Katrina wanted to tease Lorca a little and reached her hand for…Philippa’s breast. Of course Philippa cried out when Katrina’s hand grabbed her breast. Gabriel, I thought you like big breasts. Katrina said while she kneaded Philippa’s breast that Lorca almost never touch. Lorca regretted that he didn’t dump Katrina naked when they went to see meteor streams. He beat himself in past who didn’t dump Katrina in his heart and grabbed her wrist. Then he tore her hand off from his wife’s breast and said “Never come close to Phili again.”  
Katrina giggled. Oh boy, you love her so much, Gabriel. She said but Lorca ignored her. He grabbed Philippa’s hand and dragged her to outside of the café. He doesn’t…Never love me. He just doesn’t like to the others touch his belongings. Philippa answered Katrina who waved her hand for them in her heart.

She avoided him. He believed she avoided him since the day that she met Katrina. When he tried to talk with her, she always said she’s not feeling well and ran away. In fact, she looks pale and lost some weight. Lorca stood the front of Philippa’s bedroom door and couldn’t decide that he knocks the door and asks her to talk with him or not. He sighed. When he almost turned back, he heard the sound of something dropped on a floor. He rushed into the bedroom and turned the light on. Then he saw his wife fell on the floor and breathes hard. She looked her husband up with painful eyes. Lorca pulled Philippa’s small body into his arms and put his hand on her back to make her breath slowly.  
“Calm down, Phili…Breath slowly. You’ll be fine.”  
Philippa clung her husband and said “Don’t go anywhere, Gabriel. Stay with me.” Lorca was glad that his wife needs him and felt ashamed that he’s glad about it even Philippa is in pain, After Philippa regained her composure, Lorca asked what’s wrong with her. Her answer is the same as usual. I’m fine, there is nothing you have to worry. Lorca grabbed her shoulders and said “If you’re fine, why did you had a fit a hyperpnea.” Philippa looked away and muttered “I…I’m fine, really. You don’t have to worry about me.”  
Tears dropped from dark brown eyes. Philippa started to cry in silent. Lorca took her hands and whispered her that she can tell him anything. But she only shook her head. Lorca sighed. He told himself it’s time to say goodbye. Of course he doesn’t want to let her go. He fell in love with her at first sight. But if she never happy with him, he has to do the right thing.  
“If you want me to get divorce, I’ll…”  
Philippa cried out no. Her tearful eyes looked Lorca up. She’s not sure it is right to tell him about her feelings or not. But if she won’t tell him, he’ll misunderstand forever.  
“I…I love you, Gabriel. I want to be your wife…not only on a paper. I know you don’t love me…Never love me. You married me because of your business but…”  
The moment that he heard the words, Lorca couldn’t stop himself but pulled Philippa into his arms and held her tightly. What? Why? Philippa confused in her husband’s arms. Lorca kissed her passionately and whispered I love you.  
“I love you, Phili. My wife. My dear wife.”  
He could hear Philippa said “Are you…pity me?” in small voice. He answered no and kissed her again.  
“But…You never…have, me…So, I thought you don’t love me.”  
Lorca looked down Philippa who settled in his arms and said “I was afraid.”  
He told her he was afraid that she would hate her. He fell in love with her at first sight and wanted her to be his, When Philippa’s father wanted him to marry her, he accept his proposal without ask her. First, he was glad that she became his wife. But when he kissed her to goodnight at the night of their wedding ceremony, he saw fear in her eyes, It made him afraid. He thought if he forces her to sleep with him, it break her heart. After the night, only he could do to her is keep their marriage white.   
“I…I didn’t want to get married at first… I didn’t want to marry a person I never met. But I fell in love with you after we’ve got married.”  
He saw her cheeks blushed. She wrapped her arms around her husband and looked him up.  
“I love you, Gabriel. I love you with all my heart.”  
Philippa said and smiled. Her smile is the same as he saw in Malaysia. A smile like a flower that people in Malaysia call Bunga Raya . He kissed her and whispered “I love you, Phili. Can I stay here tonight?”  
Blushed her cheeks deeper, Philippa answered in small voice “…Not only tonight.“  
It’s sounds…Not bad. Lorca said and kissed his beloved wife again.


End file.
